


Tyler, I love you

by Imgunnafckyouup



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgunnafckyouup/pseuds/Imgunnafckyouup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler comes and stays with Mini for a week, while the group is meeting in LA for E3 and Tyler and Mini is sharing a room in a hotel will there feelings for each other come out or will they hide them away. </p>
<p>Evan and Jonathan have been dating for three months now and their friends have no clue. Evan finds out that Tyler has a big crush on Craig and he tell Tyler that he and Jon have been dating for awhile and he should tell Mini about his feelings.</p>
<p>Does Tyler tell Mini. Does Mini like him the same way. Find out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I like you??

Craig's POV:  
\------------------

"Tyler! You need to get your ass up now! We're meeting the others in thirty minutes!" I yelled from the living room of the hotel we were sharing. 'Whats taking him so long to fucking get up.' I thought. "Tyler come on man you need a shower get your lazy ass up." I yelled again at him.

"Okay, okay I'm up Mini now what do you want?" He said through a yawn. I turned and to look at him and yell once again but froze. I feel asleep in the room before he even got up to go to bed so, I was shocked to see he was wearing nothing but boxers/briefs when he walked out of the bedroom. I knew I was starting to blush so I turned back around and said "I said we're meeting the others in thirty minutes, I've been trying to get you up for an hour now, you need to take a shower."

"Sorry Mini, I just didn't want to get up, I went to bed later then you did." He said. "It's okay Tyler, just hurry up so we can meet other. I'm sure your hungry too." I said. "Yeah I'm hungry, I'll just be a few minutes." He said then turned to walked back into the bedroom to get clothes.

Once Tyler was ready to go, I knew we would be running late so I thought of the most creative way to get his ass moving. We were in the elevator heading down now and once we were in the lobby I went straight to the door and opened it. Waiting for Tyler was not fun, he was still halfway through the lobby and I had to tell him to hurry up. "Come on Tyler you don't want to be late do you?" "Okay, okay I'm coming Mini." He said. He walked past me and I knew this was my chance to make him speed up.

"Hey Tyler I'll race you to the restaurant." I said pushing pass him and starting to run. "Hey your cheating Craig, your a cheater!" He yelled after me. I really took off running when I saw him running after me. "Craig wait up. Your gunna run into someone if your not looking." He said to me.

I rounded the corner only to run into someone. Next thing I know I'm falling on top of the person I bumped into, he was pulling me down. When we where on the ground I smiled. I had ran straight in Evan, my best friend. "Hiya Evan, whats ya doing down there." I said laughing. "Get the fuck off me Mini, god what are you doing anyways." "Sorry Evan, Tyler and I were racing." I said with a smile. As I said that I was being helped up by Tyler. I grabbed his hand to get up.

I really didn't notice that I was still holding hands with Tyler until I pulled free to go hug David and Lui. Once my hand left his my hand became cold and I really wished my hand can hold his again. "So where are the other three boys that are missing." I said. "Oh they went to go get something, Brain forgot something and you know how Brock always follows. Delirious just wanted to go so he wouldn't be bored waiting for your lazy asses." Evan said with a smile.

Ten minutes later everyone was finally together and it turned out Brain forgot his phone and charger. We all laughed because what type of YouTuber forgets his phone. As I went into the restaurant behind David I thought I saw out of the corner of my eye, Tyler wanting to reach for my hand.

Tyler's POV:  
\-------------

Mini was right in front of me as I was running after him. He's a little cheater, he took off before I had a chance to get ready. As I was about to round the corner running after him I hear Craig run into someone. 'I told you so.' I was about to say, but then I saw that he ran into our friends. "Hiya Evan, whats ya doing down there." He said laughing. It really looked like Evan was gunna kill him, but just says "get the fuck off me Mini, god what are you doing anyways." 

As I helped Craig to his feet he said, "sorry Evan, Tyler and I were racing." I notice that Mini didn't let go of my hand as soon as he was on his feet, instead he kept his hand in mine. I felt like blushing right there but didn't because Craig let go and I was me again. Evan looked at me and all I mouthed was 'later', and he nodded.

We were eating ten minutes later after Brain, Brock, and Delirious came back, apparently Brain forgot his phone and charger so they all headed to their hotel to get it. I knew Brock would follow Brain, but I found out Jonathan went only because he was bored out of his mind waiting for Craig and I. As my thought went to Mini I had to stop my hand several times reaching for his.

None of my friends except one actually knew that I was bisexual, everyone thought everyone was straight, so that one day that Evan found out the truth, he swore to me that he would keep it a secret and never tell anyone. So far nobody knew, so I guess Evan never told anyone. 

Evan really wanted to go back to his hotel since it was bigger than mine and Craig's, and play a little bit of video games since Jon brought a couple xboxes and everyone brought their costume controller so we were gunna play till E3 started.

When we got to Evan's and Jon's room, Evan asked me to help him get water for everyone. When I said "okay" and turned and walked towards Evan I had this strange feeling someone was staring after me. Once in the kitchen and the others out of ear shot Evan asked, "do you like, like Mini, Tyler." 'Wow that came out fast Evan' I thought. "Yeah, I guess I like him a little Evan, please don't tell him."

"Why would I tell him Tyler, I'm gunna tell you something that no one knows ok. You can't tell anyone Tyler, I swear I'll kill you myself if you tell anyone." He said looking around. "Okay lay it on my, I'll keep this till I die." I said also looking around. "Ty, Jon and I have been secretly dating for three months now." Evan said looking out into the living room. "Really, so I guess I'm not the only one in the group." I said looking over to where I left Mini.

Craig's POV again:  
\---------------------

Tyler and Evan left to get water for everyone, and I couldn't help myself but stare after Tyler. Just the way he walked I got lost in my mind watching him. The moment they were out of sight I heard Brain and Brock giggle to themselves. I look over to them and they were watching me. "What are you guys giggling about." I said looking confused.

"Do you like Tyler, Mini?" Brock asked me. I was stunned "what, no. Why would you think that?" I asked. Thank god David, Lui, and Jon were over across the living room arguing on what game we should play. "Because your staring at him like you like him that why. So do you like Tyler or not." He said. "Yeah I like him but don't anyone. I'll get shit for it if you do."

"Don't worry Craig, your secret is safe with us." Brain said smiling. "So what are we playing or are you still arguing about that Jon." Evan said as he came back in. "Um.. um.. I'm not arguing they are Ev." Jon said with a pout. "God Jon no need to get pouty let me look at the games and I'll choose." Tyler said. 

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the couch. When I sat down Brock came over and sat in front of me on the floor. Tyler picked a CoD game and Evan went to his game stash and got out the same game. He gave Evan both games and came to sit by me, a little closer than necessary. David sat on the other side of me with Lui by his feet. Brain had settled on the floor next to Brock after Tyler sat down. Evan sat on the other side of Tyler with Jon at his feet. 

We played for a few hours and when it was rounding the time that E3 was gunna start, they decided to go to the park then head over to the convention. At the park we decided to a quick fan meet up and tweeted the fans to meet us there in a few minutes. When the fan meet up was over I found myself holding Tylers hand again and this time I was keeping it there for a few minutes longer.


	2. Day one of E3

Jonathan's POV:  
\------------------

When the fan meet up was done, and we were heading to the building that held E3 this year, I happen to see Craig and Tyler walking closer than usual. I couldn't help but smile at the sight I was seeing. Maybe one day they'll be what Evan and I are. 'I wonder if they like each other.' I thought.

I was walking behind Evan staying close to my boyfriend, when he turned around to face everyone. "Okay guys E3 is just around the corner, Jon since you don't want people knowing your here, keep your distance but stay in sight of someone, ok." I looked around everyone was staring at me with pleading eyes like they want me to stay in sight. I sighed, "yes guys I'll stay in sight don't worry about me, geezus christ." 

"Yay" Brock said hugging me tightly, and I could see Brain getting mad at this, so I hugged Brock back tightly, and that caused both Brain and Evan to get mad. Within minutes everyone had joined our hug except Brain and Evan which both of them were staring at the group hug with angry eyes. I began laughing my maniacal laugh and broke the hug.

"Come on guys before fan see us and we get caught." I said still laughing trying to stop. "I don't want to get caught by a fan and them hearing me laugh and all shit breaks loose." Craig let go of Tyler and backed up and said, "oh come on Jon don't you want to be recognized" joking with me.

"Oh come on guys lets get going, this is my first convention that I'm going to and I want to see things, don't worry I'll stay in sight of you guys." and with that said I walked around the guys and headed for the building. "Wait where are you going?" Craig said running up to me with everyone else lagging behind.

"Uumm.. Craig we can't go in together people will think that there is something up and I don't want them to think I'm me, ok" I said with wide eyes. "Awwww poor Jon don't want to get recognized by his own fans." Tyler said a little louder than he should have. "Shut up Tyler." I said looking around scared.

"Enough guys lets just go." I heard Evan say. He walked around everyone and headed for E3 while the rest trailed behind. I counted to thirty then started to head to the building myself. When I entered the building, my friends weren't too far off because upon entering it looked like they got stopped by fans. The moment I entered and Mini caught sight of me, he smiled. I returned the smile and headed over to the Nintendo set up.

I immediately went out of sight of everyone upon entering and received a text from Evan five minutes later.  
Evy<3- Del we all lost sight of u where r u  
Del<3- oh sorry I'm in the Nintendo set up  
Evy<3- ok can u plz stay in sight of some1 i cant have a meltdown in front of the fans babe  
Del<3- ok I'm coming out now geesh come down babe<3  
Evy<3- oh man plz dont do that plz dont text me like that  
Del<3- aww why not  
Evy<3- cuz i dont want to leave the guys and head to the hotel with u yet :D  
Del<3- aaaannnnddd what r u planning on doing to me when we get there :D  
Evy<3- aww man meet me in the bathroom in twenty plz  
Del<3- ok what about everyone else  
Evy<3- ill tell tyler whats up and before u worry i told him about us since he likes likes mini :D  
Del<3- yes minicat will be real  
Evy<3- ok ok just meet me in the bathroom  
Del<3- see ya in a few then ;) 

Tyler's POV:  
\--------------

I was watching Evan text his boyfriend and every so often I would see him shift uncomfortably at what he was reading. I started to smile as he put his phone in his pocket and headed towards me. "Uh Evan do you need to go somewhere with your boyfriend for a little bit." I said before he even spoke. "Uh uh um.. yeah he's meeting me in the bathroom, can you make sure no one follows me, and watch everyone and make sure they don't come looking for us."

"You got Ev, have fun" I said as I smiled at him. He returned the smile and headed for the bathroom. I turned back around and Mini is walking towards me with a smile. I return the smile immediately, when I see him. As he approached me he asked "where is Evan going?" "Um.. umm.. he's going to talk to Jon about what staying in sight means." I said nervously, hoping I didn't sound off. He laughed and said "ok, lets hope he don't do anything stupid." "Come on Mins lets go do something fun." I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him along with me.

As I pulled Craig's hand he was the one to intertwine our fingers together as we walked around the building playing different games. Every time we would play games our hands would stay to ourselves but when we're walking Craig would slip his hand into mine and we would just walk like that. Thirty minutes into running around with Craig we were walking around hand in hand when Evan and Jonathan snuck up behind us and scared us.

Evan, Jonathan, and I started to laugh when Craig clung onto me. I wrapped my arms around him and said "its ok Craig, its just Ev and Del." "Evy I'm hungry, I want fooood." Del said looking at Craig as he said the last part. We were all use to Jon calling Evan, Evy, so this wan't unusual, to think back a little Jon started that about three months ago, when Evan said they started dating.

"Come on Ev, I'm hungry too. Can we go get something to eat. It can just be us four, forget the others right now." I said with a smile. "Um.. I'm not hungry and I want to walk around with Brock and Brain, I promised them that I would walk around with them. Just a short minutes after he said that Brock showed up and said "there you are Craig, we've been looking everywhere for you." Brain was a few inches behind Brock and looked like he wanted to hold Brock's hand.

Craig turned to me and said "see ya later Ty I'll meet you at the hotel in four hours, ok" "ya ya see ya Mini." I said and turned and walked the same way Ev and Del was walking. When we rounded the corner and was out of sight of everyone Del and Ev turned and pinned me to the wall. "Ok, what do you guys want to know." I said. "Well, for starters explain why you guys were holding hands Ty." Evan said with a smile.

Craig's POV:  
\--------------

I had to stop my from watching Tyler when he walked away from me. Brock and Brain stated to laugh when they saw me. "Shut up guys, you know how I feel." I said. As I turned around to walk the other way Brock and Brain trailed along after me. "Aww come on Mins, we're just joking around. Mini come on." Brian said both of them running after me.

"Well you guys are the only people that know about this and I don't know if he feels the same way." I said still walking away. "Umm.. guys if Ty, Del, and Ev went to get food then where the fuck is Daithi and Lui." Brock said looking around. "Oh shit, um let me text Nogla to see where they are."

Brain started to laugh " No need to look for them, they're over there." He pointed over to a corner kinda hidden by the shadows and we all see Nogla and Lui in the corner kissing. "Soooo how long have you guys been dating?" Brain asked when we had snuck up on them. "Oh geezus hell, where did ye come from?" David yelled breaking away from a very blushed Lui. "Oh come on David just answer the question. We want to know these things." Brock said.

"God we started dating about six days ago, are ye happy now." David said now blushing and holding Lui's waist. "Soo are we them the only groups that are dating." Brain said getting everyones attention. Brock looked around wide eyed and I just said "what?" I wonder what he was implying. "Are we finally telling them Bri, I thought you said to keep it a secret for now." Brock said as he grabbed Brains waist.

"Well now babe, I thought they would think of us differently if we told them. Now we know that they are dating we can be free to talk about it." Brain said pointing at David and Lui. "Um I kinda feel like the odd one out now." I said. "You can always tell Tyler, Mins." Brock said. "Then Ev and Del are the odd ones out, but I'm pretty sure they're dating, because they're always hanging around each other and Del started calling Evan, Evy, and there was this awkward stage of silence from them for a couple of days like they were hiding something."

"Nooo!" I yelled a little too loud. "What if he don't like me the same way I like him Brock, then I lose a friendship too." I said after a few seconds. "Aww come on ye idiot, Lui and I have been following ye guys around all day. I pretty sure he like ye, or he wouldn't have let ye hold his hand the entire time walking around." David said. "Damn Nogla stalking people ain't good for ya." Brain said.

"Umm.. Brock can you find out for me please. I need to know to make sure." I said pleading to him. "Ok, ok I might be able to find out from Evan maybe." He said back to me. "Let me go text him and have me meet him in privet to talk about it ok Mins." "Yes thanks you the best." I said giving him a hug.

Evan's POV:   
\--------------

M- Moo V-Vanoss

M- Hey, i need to talk to u in privet to talk about serious shit  
V- umm what is it im kinda busy right now  
M- ok does Ty like Mins  
V- WHAT WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT  
M- well that looks like a yes  
V- umm meet me at the hotel in five minutes  
M- thats more like it, anyways does he  
V- yes and dont tell Mini  
M- dont worry im heading towards the hotel now meet u there  
V- ok meet u there im just gunna make up an excuse to leave  
M- ok hurry up because Min like Tyler and I need them to get together  
V- wait he likes Ty, i can tell Ty right now and he'll go and kiss Min right now  
M- really wait lets discuss this first just you and me ok  
V- ok be there in a few

"Umm guys I need to go Moo need help with something." I said looking at my boyfriend and Tyler. "Aww why can't you do that later, we're eating right now." Del said to me looking sad. "I know babe, but this is more important and these is my priority, it comes first." I said kissing his cheek. "Don't worry babe we have tonight don't we."

*Time skip five minutes. At the hotel.*

"Ok Moo, lets go talk about this up in my room." I said when I reached him. "Ok yeah lets talk this out because Craig is scared that Tyler don't feel the same way and don't want to screw up their friendship if it don't work out." He said when we were in the elevator alone. "So Mini likes Tyler that much huh." I said walking to my door.

"Yeah he does, and Evan I need to ask a serious question, are you and Del dating because this is a serious question and I need a serious answer from you Ev." He said to me. "Um.. um.." I stuttered, "umm.. yes we're dating but only for three months now, why did you want to know." "Um because Bri and I have been dating for almost a year now, and we found out David is dating Lui and they have been dating for six days."

"Ok, ok some we need to get Ty and Min together and how are we gunna do that?" I said look around. "What are you looking around for?" He asked me. "Oh Del don't like being left alone or away from me for a long time, when we have to option to be near each other he'll take it." I knew I was being paranoid but I could't help but think he was coming back to the room.


	3. Day two of E3: Part one

Tyler's POV:  
\-------------

It was just Jon and I in the restaurant after Evan left us to go back to the hotel to talk with Brock. He never said why he needed to go but he did say it was important, and he had to go. Jon was a little upset that he couldn't go back with him, but I said "Don't worry Del, it probably was that important that he has to leave like that."

"I hope your right, because I'm kicking his ass tonight for this. He didn't even kiss me goodbye properly!"Del said with a pout. I chuckled "you know del lets head back to E3 and walk around with the others."'"sure, lets get back, Mini is probably missing us anyways." He said.

"Shut up and lets go before they get lonely." I said. As Del and I were walking we were stopped by a couple fans wanting me to sign some fan-art that they created. They didn't ask why the guy standing next to me stopped with me, they just said nice to meet you to him. When we rounded the corner to almost bump into the other guys.

"Oh fuck you guys scared me" Crag said when he saw it was us. "We're sorry Craig" I said between my laughs. "Come on guys lets head to mine and Craig's hotel, we can play some video games." I said. "Aww come on why can't we head to mine and Evan's hotel, the rooms are larger." Jon said.

"Jon you know damn well why we can't go to your hotel room, now stop complaining and lets go." I said a little angrier than I intended it to be. "Damn Tyler don't have to so rude about it." He said back to me. Nogla and Lui started heading followed by Del and Brain. Craig hung back with me, and I was still a little angry, but it faded away when he slipped his hand into mine and asked, "Ty are you ok." 

"Umm yeah I'm fine, just thinking about what Evan said to me." I replied. "Oh what did he tell you then."' he asked me. "You'll find out later if he tell you." I said looking down at him, smiling. He smiles back at me and it was the prettiest thing I saw that day. "Come on lets head to the hotel and play some video games."

*Time Skip.*

Five hours later Nogla and Lui got tired and said their goodbyes to everyone. Just as they got up to leave there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry we'll get it on our way out." David said walking to the door with Lui. "Oh how ye doing Evan, Brock." I heard David say. "EVAN!!!" Jon yelled running to him. "Evan, Tyler has been mean to me since you left us." He said pouting. "Well if you want I could be a complete jackass Del." I said.

"Ok someones cranky and needs sleep." Evan said. "Lets go Del, you look tired and I'm not carrying you to the hotel." I looked at Evan and the look in his eyes tell me he talked about me and Craig to Brock. "Goodnight boys we'll see you guys in the morning.

*Time Skip to morning*

Craig's POV:  
\--------------

I woke up early in the morning to Tyler's arms wrapped around me. Since it was a one bedroom and one bed hotel room we agreed to share the bed, he made me feel safe close to him. I started blushing because our legs we tangled together too, so I untangled our legs and got up to get a shower. When I got out and dressed and walked out of the room I noticed that Tyler was up.

"Oh thank god I don't have to wake your ass up today." I said. He chuckled and said, "C-Craig can I tell you something." He asked me. "Sure you can tell me anything right, we're best friends I'll listen." I said. "What if I told you I fell in love with a friend, then would you listen." He said blushing. "Umm it depends on the person you fell in love with." I said moving a little closer and closer, but he didn't notice. "Umm.. umm.. I fell in love with—" He started to say looking down at the bed, but I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

As I closed my eyes his went wide, and I climbed on top of him. After a few second he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He flipped me over to the point he was hovering over me, and broke the kiss. He moved over to my neck and left trails over my neck. "Umm Tyler, I love you too." I said panting. "So how did you know" he asked. "I just did, don't asked why."

He let go of me and looked me in the eyes before going back to my lips, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him in. The moment he enter and started licking around I moaned. His hands slipped down my body to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was about to slide his hands up my shirt from the feels of it when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck, who the hell is at the door this early in the morning." Tyler mumbled getting off me. "You stay right there I'm not done with you yet." "Don't worry Ty-Tyler I'm n-not going a-anywhere." I stuttered. "Good I'll be right back don't even move unless I call you." He said giving me a kiss before he left.

'What the hell am I doing, are you crazy, you just kissed your best friend, I can't believe he feels the same way that I do. What the hell am I suppose to tell Brock.' I thought. "What the hell Evan, what the hell are you doing here early in the morning." I hears Tyler yell. I knew Tyler told me to stay put but I had to calm down Tyler before he did anything rash.

I climbed out of the bed and peeked around the corner, Tyler had his back to me and Evan saw me, I put my finger up to my lip telling him to be quiet as I snuck up to him. "Well Ty, I had to come and see if you guys were ok and everything, and I came to apologize for Del's behavior yesterday." Evan said. "Well your little boyfriend was a pain in the ass yesterday, is he always complaining like that." I heard Tyler say. 

I looked at Evan reaction and paused, 'was Evan and Del dating', but I continued and jumped onto Tyler's back yelling "haha I got you now piggy!!" As I wrapped my arms around his neck he grabbed my legs and carried me to the couch. "Umm.. Ty what are you doing?" I said looking worried. "Well since you didn't want to stay in the room, I thought this would be a good punishment." He said.

"Umm.. what would be a good punishment?" I asked. "This" he said, then letting go of my legs and untangling my arms around his neck. I fell to the couch and a loud thud. "Hey what was that for." I asked him. "I don't know what was it for." He replied "I'll be right back I'm going to take a shower guys." I looked over at Evan and he was watching us.

Tyler walked out of the room and when he was out of sight Evan moved straight to me. "So tell me now Mini are you guys together." He asked. "Wow Evan I don't know yet, you kinda interrupted us, so I don't know." I said plainly. "Whoa whoa whoa wait were you guys about to have sex?" He asked me. I got up to go to the kitchen and said, "maybe, maybe not Evan you'll never know." 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Mins, tell Tyler I'll just talk to him later." He said getting up to leave. "Oh, ok Evan I'll tell him. See ya later them." I walked with him to the door and before he opened the door to leave he turned to me and said, "have fun Mini, don't go to far ok." "Ok ok Evan, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant in about an hour ok." "Yeah see ya in an hour Craig."

Tyler's POV:  
\-------------

I walked out of the shower hearing the front door close, and wondered why Evan was leaving. I got dressed in a rush to get back to Craig, like I told him I'm not done with him yet. I snuck up to him standing next to the couch back faced to me. 'Payback is a bitch' I thought. I grabbed his waist and he fell back onto the couch pulling me down with him.

"Well I didn't know you wanted me this bad Mini." I said looking down at him. "Well I do." He said then kissed me. My hands went down to his waist and he curled his arms around my neck. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, and he lets me. I licked around cause him to moan. I pulled apart leaving a string of saliva, but quickly kissed him again.

When I pulled back again I got off him, and he grabbed my arm. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked me. "Well I thought about not giving it to you this morning, instead I think I'm going to wait till later tonight. I'm going to let you think all morning, on what you think I'm gunna do to you." I said walking away. "But, but aw come on Tyler, but you love me." He said. 

"Yes I may love you, I rather wait till night so we don't have to guys bothering us." I said "remember Evan already did that." "But, I told him to give us an hour Ty, he asked me if we're together." He said. I asked, "what did you tell him." 

"I told him that I didn't know, because I was honestly confused." He said "well Craig that depends on if you want to be my boyfriend." I said hugging him. "Of course I want to be your boyfriends, I've liked you for a while now Tyler." He said hugging me back. "Good because I'm not letting you go now." I said going in for a kiss. He kissed me back, but there was a knock on the door.

It was only ten minutes later "God damnit, I thought you told Evan to give us an hour." I said, breaking the kiss. "I.. I. did tell him to give us an hour." He stuttered. "Hmmm you look adorable, when you stutter like that." I said kissing him again. "TYLER, CRAIG OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" We heard Jon yell from the other side.

"Well now we know who it is. God he is the most impatient person in the world." I said, "come on sweetheart lets answer together and maybe he'll run away." I said grabbing his hand. He smiled at me and intertwined our fingers, and headed for the door. 

I opened the door to see Jon with Evan behind him. "What do you guys want, Evan I thought you said that you'll give us an hour alone." Evan blushed and said, "I tried to tell him, but nooo he didn't listen to me, instead he wanted to come get you." He said then looked down at our hands.

Jon was looking at us and just said, "yay minicat is real now." "Ok, ok yay it real, now leave us alone." I said. "Can we please come in we need to talk." Jon said. " fine but we don't talk about relationships ok." I said letting them in. They walked in and passed me and Craig, and when they passed I quickly gave Mini a kiss which startled him and he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away from him and started walking just as Del turned around. He looked at me with a smirk, and turned to Evan. I walked over to them when they sat on the couch. "Lets play a video game just the four of us." Evan said. "Well I'll only play if we do multiplayer on CoD III. Mini said, "two against two." 

"Ok as long as I'm playing with Mini I'm cool with it." I said grabbing his waist and bringing him into a hug.He hugged me back putting his head on my chest. Evan followed my lead and grabbed Jon and kissed him. Jon climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss. "Well some much for talking." I said.

I lead Craig to the couch and sat down pulling him on top of me. He caught on to what I was doing and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him closer. Evan and Jon disappeared from next to us and we heard a loud bang from the bedroom. We both chuckled when we heard it. My phone went off in my pocket, alerting me of a text.

I ignored it, and went back to my lover, and I pinned him on the couch. I start grinding my hips against his causing him to moan under me. When I started to pull up his shirt my phone went off again, alerting of another text message. "Fuck, what the hell. I can't have any time alone with you, now can I." He started to laugh under me. He grabbed my face and pulled me down to a kiss. My phone went off for the third time. I checked my phone.

M-Moo N-Nogla W-Wildcat

M- Are you guys coming to lunch??  
M- HELLO ANSWER ME!!  
N- Are ye busy is that why you not texting Brock back??

I put Brock, David, and me in a group chat.

W- WHAT THE HELL DO U WANT FROM ME?!?!  
N- Now ye answer  
M- WHERE ARE YOU GUYS, WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES!!  
N- Brock calm down  
M- NOO  
W- umm.. can we get Evan off of Del first  
N- what are they having SEX

*Mini Ladd, Terroriser, and Lui has joined the chat, invited by Moo*

ML- BABE IM HUNGRY CAN WE GO  
W- Yes, when we get Evan off of Del can you go do that thanks<3  
M- WHAT  
T- DITO  
L- am I missing something  
N- are ye dating now is minicat real  
W- yes we're dating and minicat is real  
ML- umm. babe bad thing are happening in here please help :o  
W- oh for god sake see ya guys later 

*Wildcat and Mini Ladd has left the chat*

Moo's POV:  
\--------------  
M- umm did we hear this right  
N- yes they're together now  
M- NOO Evan and Del I'm talking about  
T- just forget it I am  
M- ok I'll forget it  
L- soo were all couples??  
M- great now we all can have a gay couples night out :)  
L- hey babe I'm really hungry can we eat??  
N- not just yet we have to wait for the slow pokes  
T- why are we still texting when we're all right here?  
M- good point babe ;)  
T- NOO winky faces

*Terroriser, Lui, Moo, and Nogla has left the chat

Craig's POV:  
\----------------

Well highlight of my day was getting Evan and Del out of the bedroom, and we haven't even had breakfast. When we managed to get out of the hotel and down to the restaurant, the others were looking at Del and Evan, with angry eyes. "Oh come on Ty did you tell them." He asked Tyler.

"Well we were gunna play for a little bit of CoD III, but I guess we were distracted a little bit. By the way Evan one second you and Jon were on the couch and the next we hear a loud bang in the bedroom. Care to tell us what that was about." Tyler asked. 

"Nope it's our secret. Told you they heard it." Evan said, and said the last part to Jon."Well I don't know about you guys but I'm a little hungry." Brain said. "sure let's go eat I'm hungry too." I said. Tyler grabbed my hand and I gladly took it.

"Well what are we gunna do today?" I asked everyone as they finished up their food. "Well we could just walk around today and hang out. We can tell the fans that Jon is another friend we meet but don't record with." Brain suggested.

"You know what that sounds like a good idea." Evan said. As I got up to leave with the rest of the group I was pulled into a hug from Tyler. "Ty, do you want this relationship to got viral, because I don't want the fans to know yet. Let's keep it between our friends for now." "Sorry babe, I couldn't help it."

As we were walking to E3, Tyler pushed me into an ally way and started to kiss me. I kissed him back, but Evan found us there, standing in the way out with his arms crossed. "Wow Ev, you look like an angry mother." I said. "Can't you guys save that till later, I looked behind me to ask Tyler a question and you guys were nowhere in sight.

"Well what is the question, Evan?" Tyler asked. "Um it kinda a surprise for someone so I need to talk to you in privet." He said back. I wonder what Evan was thinking because he glanced at me a couple times when he talked to Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter will come soon.


End file.
